Minds Intertwined
by Tsunaida
Summary: Sasuke wakes one morning to find himself in the body of the person he hates most... his brother, Itachi. The task of returning to normal becomes crucial to them when they both find themselves getting weaker and weaker.


**My first fanfic!! Applauds for self The idea for this story is not the most creative or spectacular, but I had the idea and I knew I couldn't get it out of my head until I put it on paper… or online. This story takes place before the Land of Tea, but after the Chuunin Exams. Well, enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I **_**do**_** own is my eyeliner, but I lent that to Gaara…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Minds Intertwined

Chapter 1.

Fog. The only thing the town of Konoha could see this dreary morning. A thick, white, choking fog. The kind that reaches out its tendrils and engulfs you, blocking out the sun and casting you into shadow. The kind that wraps the trees and houses in a silvery film while it looms ominously overhead.

The kind that is anything but pleasant to wake in, yet Uchiha Sasuke found himself swallowed by the gigantic mass of white when he opened his eyes that morning.

He was propped up against the trunk of a towering oak tree. His arms splayed out at his sides, fingertips ever so slightly grazing the cold grass.

Glancing around, Sasuke could see nothing but white mist. The outlines of some scattered trees poked through, their emerald leaves shining with moisture.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Sasuke stared around dumbly, taking in his surrounding and frowning at the realization that he was outside and not at home in his bed.

"What the hell?" he thought, digging his nails into the ground, his fingers dampened from the early morning dew that coated the grass.

Sasuke pushed himself slowly to his feet and frowned. The ground seemed almost further away, as if he had grown a head taller during the night. Was that even possible?

His head began to pound. "What's the matter with me?" he thought. "What's going on?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his hands over his throbbing temples, trying to regulate his breathing which was growing ragged with fear.

Though his head was as foggy as the air around it, Sasuke tried desperately to figure out what was going on.

He remembered being home alone in the empty Uchiha manor. He remembered setting the alarm clock beside on his nightstand to 6:00 AM before crawling into bed.

Then what? He never slept-walked. Had someone intentionally dragged him out here during the night? Was he drugged? Who would do this? Who would _dare_ to do this?

A loud grunt from somewhere nearby snapped Sasuke out of his trance.

He felt his muscles tighten and he let out a startled cry, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth. He didn't move. He didn't breathe.

Another grunting noise from somewhere behind him sent Sasuke spinning around. His eyes wild, his teeth clenched. The knot in his stomach tightened painfully as he spotted a black robed shoulder poking out from behind a tree.

"Does this person have anything to do with this," Sasuke thought as he eyed the mysterious shoulder, though he remained frozen. "Does he at least know where we are?"

He exhaled sharply and began moving forward with silent steps. He had no idea what he'd find when he got there, but in Sasuke's fear-altered state of mind, he could care less.

As he approached him, the stranger let out another loud grunt.

Sasuke froze again, his left foot just inches from the ground. The stranger's shoulders suddenly jerked up to his ears and he let out an obnoxiously loud yawn.

He swiveled his body to the side and pushed himself to his feet.

Bending over, the stranger then picked up what appeared to be an enormous sword shaped object that was swaddled in bandages.

Sasuke felt his knees begin to shake, but he could not make himself run. Or more likely, his body would not let him run.

The stranger turned around and his eyes met Sasuke's for the first time. They were beady, white, and looked like marbles against the inhumanly blue-gray color of his skin. Coarse blue hair stood straight up off his head; as if it were fighting an ongoing battle against gravity. Three slits sat under each of his tiny eyes. They looked almost like… gills?

Sasuke ground his teeth together as the other man studied him with an impatient gaze. He had the appearance of a shark-like creature and his mouth was hidden beneath the tall collar of his black robe.

The robe was simple. Not so much plain, but simple. It was long and reached almost to the ground. The thin black fabric was covered with what appeared to be red storm clouds.

This could only mean one thing… the Akatsuki.

Sasuke's fear melted into to rage as the shark man lifted his head higher, craning his neck toward him. It was then his mouth came into view.

It was stretched into a crooked grin with razor-like teeth poking out from charcoal black gums.

Sasuke's head was spinning madly and his feet still refused to move. It was like they had been nailed to the ground.

Shark man's grin grew wider and he let out a small chuckle that made Sasuke's hands ball into fists.

He shut his eyes and repeated to himself over and over, "This is a dream, it's only a dream, only a dream…"

A loud voice suddenly cut through the stillness of the forest and snapped Sasuke's eyes open.

"You're up early, as always," said the shark man as he ran his hand up and down the golden hilt of his gigantic sword.

Sasuke dug his nails deeper into his palms and felt a sharp sting as they bit through his flesh.

Was this person really talking to him? How could that be? He had never seen him before. No, wait… that time just after the Chuunin Exams…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He had to find him. The guy at the hospital said… he's here. He's here now. Uchiha Itachi. He had to kill the bastard. _

_Sasuke stumbled around the corner, his heart pounding in his ears. This was his chance. It was now or never. _

_When he tore through the doors of the hotel, there were three people there. _

_The first person he saw was Naruto, his knuckle-headed, orange-clad teammate. He was staring up at the other two men with a look of utter astonishment._

_The second person… it was him. Itachi. His brother. The one Sasuke vowed to kill since the day he had murdered their entire clan._

_The last person in the hallway was a strange looking man. A man who bared a striking resemblance to a shark…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke was seething at this point. "So that's where I know him from," he thought, nailing the shark man with a piercing glare.

Shark Man started towards him, hauling his sword-like thing behind him.

"We should get a move on already, before somebody shows up," he said. Sasuke stared back defiantly. His eyes locked with Shark Man's.

Shark Man slowed his pace when he saw Sasuke's reaction. "What? What's with that look," he questioned.

Sasuke felt his hand, almost reflexively, go to his thigh; the spot where his kunai and shuriken were kept when he out.

Instead of feeling it tighten around the cold, metal handle of a kunai, Sasuke's hand wrapped around a handful of red and black cloth. He was wearing an Akatsuki robe.

Oh shit.

Sasuke's anger was once again replaced by a fierce wave of dizziness; this one more severe than the last.

He grabbed handfuls of the robe wildly, as if he was trying to tear it off his body.

Shark Man eyed him suspiciously. He took a small step forward and leaned his weight on his sword.

"What the hell is wrong with you, today? You're acting crazy, Itachi."

Itachi.

Sasuke jerked his head up, his eyes wide and wild.

"What did you call me?" He hissed. It was the first time he had uttered a word to the shark man, and his voice was tight with panic. Only… his voice… it wasn't _his._

He felt hot now. Burning hot. The air was heavy and caught in his throat as he gasped and panted.

The trees were starting to sway; their limbs poked through the fog and reached towards him.

Sasuke tried back away from the flailing branched, but his feet suddenly felt swollen and heavy.

Shark Man started towards him one more, but Sasuke lashed out and swatted him away.

His vision was beginning to dim. Sasuke made a feeble attempt to grasp reality, but his mind slipped into darkness.

He collapsed to the ground and knew no more…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My first chapter is finally done!!!! Snaps for me!! Please review, I need the constructive criticism… and feel free to compliment it too!!!! No flames please. Give me more, like, embers.**


End file.
